thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopper
Name: Brute Chopper Craft: Sacred Promissory Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle Type: Rapid assault vehicle / Scout Scale: speeder Length: 6.4 x 2.8 x 2.9 meters Mass: 1 metric ton Skill: ground vehicle operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 25kg Cover: 1/2 (front and rear cover only) Maneuverability: 1D Move: 26; 74 km/h (see notes) Body Strength: 5D (front); 3D (sides and rear) Weapons *'4x 35mm Autocannons '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: missile weapons Range: 1-438/875/1,750m Damage: 5D+2 *'Bladed Wheels' : Scale: speeder Skill: ground vehicle operation Damage: 5D *'Ramming Targe' : Scale: speeder Skill: ground vehicle operation Damage: 7D (9D during Speed Boost) Notes: *'Speed Boost': The Brute Chopper can perform a 2 round speed boost, improving its speed to 52; 150km/h. Maneuverability suffers a -2D penalty while the boost is activated. Requires a 3 round cool down/recharge period before it can be used again. Description: The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Type-25 RAV), colloquially known as the Brute Chopper, is a Covenant Loyalist ground assault vehicle used exclusively by the Jiralhanae. The Brute Chopper is a heavily-armored, dual-wheeled assault vehicle, kept aloft by a gravity array under the seat at the rear and a massive double wheel in the front (which supports the vehicle's balance by its axis of gravity). The Chopper is best described as an "anti-anything" vehicle. Its powerful 35mm auto-cannons can take down most light ground vehicles with ease, and the large blades on the front can instantly destroy any light armored vehicle by ramming into it. It is sometimes used in conjunction with a Ghost, due to the Chopper's superior firepower and the Ghost's superior maneuverability. The Type-25 RAV was rarely used before the Great Schism, as the Jiralhanae were not actively deployed on most battlefields. With the Jiralhanae's resurgence onto the battle lines as replacements for the Sangheili, their species' vehicles became more prevalent. Origin The very first choppers were built by an engineer named Lighter Than Some, as a misguided peace offering towards the human population of Harvest. Ironically, the pacifistic Huragok built them in imitation of the colonists' mechanized JOTUN plows, intending them to be used in the same way as their human-made counterparts, using parts from a Covenant dropship damaged when he and the Grunt Dadab were brought aboard and two of the troop bays trapezoidal support ribs each. However, when he presented the four prototypes to the crew of the Rapid Conversion, a young Captain Tartarus misinterpreted the claim "for the aliens" to be for use against the humans. Having feared that Chieftain Maccabeus would kill him for the Huragok's actions, Dadab, the only one who could communicate with Lighter Than Some, went along with the misconception, utilizing them as vehicles of war. The Brutes customized these prototypes by mounting pairs of Spikers to their bodies. As time progressed, the armament mounted on the vehicle was replaced with two pairs of powerful 35mm autocannons crudely welded to the front with wires leading to the handles so the drivers could fire as they drove, and the replacement of blades with grinding wheels. Design The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle is a heavily armored vehicle, though it is surprisingly fast. Its primary assets lay in its capability to temporarily accelerate to twice its speed through rocket thrusters and its armament. In the prow is a massively swelled cyclical engine array, which appears to be the source of the vehicle's power. Directly connected to it at the back is a small, exposed cockpit that provides the rider little protection from combat fire. The only defense is offered by the sheer bulk of the wheels, which are large enough to protect a pilot from frontal fire. The engine is also fitted with a ramming targe, allowing the pilot to shred anyone in its path. The blades on the wheel are strong enough to take down and cut through any vehicle with the boost except large ones like the Wraith, Scorpion tank, and Elephant. Even if it does not destroy the vehicle, a boosted impact may inflict severe damage to the target. When activated, the vehicle moves around by the use of two massive wheels on the front of the vehicle. To turn, the whole frontal portion of the vehicle rotates to the left or right. However, the pilot's seat is kept aloft by anti-gravity technology similar to that of the Ghost. The anti-gravity technology makes the Chopper difficult to be flipped by anything, as the wheels turn instantly when they are on their sides, which keep the driver afloat with the thrusters in the rear. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle *thedemonapostle